On a normal rest or sleeping surface such as a flat mattress, air cushion or the like, the user will typically lie in a supine position or in a side position. Occasionally, he or she may lie in a prone position but only for relatively short periods of time because the head must be turned sideways in order to breath properly. However, all of these positions impose some strains on various parts of the body. In other words, while one part of the body is effectively at rest, other parts are inevitably under strain. The head, neck, shoulders, back, hip and legs are never evenly supported at the same time. In an effort to remain comfortable, it may be necessary to change positions at relatively frequent intervals.
Some individuals have difficulty sleeping or resting comfortably on any normal surface. One source of such difficulty can be back pain brought on by accumulated compression forces which stress the spine and which may become more noticeable and aggravating with age. Normal resting or sleeping surfaces are not well adapted for the purpose of relieving such stress.
Various body support or body rest structures have been devised to better enable an individual to lie in a prone position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,573 (Fiore) granted on May 19, 1987 discloses a contoured mattress the upper surface of which is contoured to retain the spine of an individual in a natural position whether the individual lies in a supine position, a side position or a prone position. However, while retention of the spine in a natural position may serve to relieve some of the accumulated stress which arises from spinal compression, and to do so with more effect than if the individual simply laid on a conventional flat mattress, the effect is nevertheless limited. Further, it appears that the arms of the individual are constrained to find their support of the surface of the contoured mattress. Such a constraint can impose undesirable strain on an individual's arms, shoulders or back and therefore may not contribute to complete rest. Moreover, when in the prone position, its appears that the individual's face is directed into the surface of the mattress thereby compromising the individual's ability to maintain proper breathing while maintaining proper alignment of the neck and cervical vertebrae of the spine.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,153 (Roschacher) granted on Apr. 23, 1996 discloses a mattress which includes an integrally formed torso support and head support for an individual lying in a prone position on the mattress. The primary purpose is to allow unrestricted breathing while tanning one's back. It is incidentally noted that the shape may serve to relieve people suffering from back ache and rheumatism. The torso support portion is slightly elevated above the head support portion and it is noted by Roschacher that this serves to relieve the cervical column and to avoid the occurrence of neck ache. Also, it serves to relieve breathing problems as noted above in the case of Fiore. However, the mere relief of the cervical column which may serve to avoid the occurrence of neck ache is different from a positive action designed to counter the effect of neck ache which may already exist. It is also indicated by Roschacher that the elevated torso support portion of his design results in an unstiffened naturally bent spinal column thereby avoiding back ache. However, not unlike Fiore, the retention of the spine in a natural position will at best have a limited effect on the accumulated stress which arises from spinal compression.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved structure for supporting the torso in a manner which not only permits the relief of but also serves to counter the accumulated stress arising from compression of thoracic and lumbar vertebrae in the spine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved body rest structure which includes together with such torso support a new and improved head support that not only permits the relief of but also serves to counter the accumulated stress arising from compression of the cervical vertebrae in the spine.